UNSC Resurgence (FFG-3014)
|length=535.6m |width=199.0m |height=112.2m |engine=Pre-2561 refit: twin linked Post-refit: twin linked Mark XVI TEMPEST advanced fusion reactors |slipspace drive= |shield gen=Pre-2561 refit: not equipped Post-refit: six linked Mark XVI AURORA Projected Energy Barrier System |hull=pre-2561 refit: *plasma-refractive coating *20cm ceramic armour plating *60cm *underlying shock-absorbing plates Post-refit: layered modular/fixed armour (800mm) *RADAR absorbant, UV/LADAR distorting coating *energy-reactive regenerative nanomaterial *alternating ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plates, silicon carbide backing *ceramic chevron plates/plasma resistant polymer *secondary ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plate *plasma-resistant resin-impregnated carbon nanofibre *Boron Carbide/Titanium Carbide/CVT/Titanium ceramic plate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*Mark III Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *ASGM-16 Archer (40 pods, 1200 missiles) *RIM-109 Medusas (800 cells, 800 missiles) *ASGM-14 Harpoon (12 tubes, 24 missiles) *ASGM-19 Shiva (1 tube, 6 missiles) *dual Mark XII 155mm naval gun turrets (12) *quad M502 50mm railgun turrets (30) |complement=Navy Embarked Force: *F-371 Halberd squadron (12 craft) *E-221 Warden (1) *RQ-117 Clarion (3) Marine Shipboard Unit (770 men/57 vehicles): *Ground Combat Element (450 personnel): **1 Marine rifle company (200 men) **1 tank platoon (4 M6A1 Raiders) **1 mechanised infantry platoon (70 men, 8 M32A1 Warriors) **1 combat engineer platoon (50 men) **1 light reconnaissance platoon (15 ) **1 reconnaissance platoon (50 men) **2 platoons (40 men, 48 ) *Air Combat Element (70 men): **1 airlift/starlift squadron (8 D-77 Pelicans) **1 heavy airlift/starlight flight (4 D-98 Ospreys) **1 light VTOL flight (6 MV-14B Hornets) **1 heavy VTOL flight (4 AV-22B Sparowhawks) *Command/Logistics Element (250 men) |crew=*652 naval personnel (55 officers, 597 enlisted) *75 naval flight technicians and flight crew |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=*Human-Covenant War *Remnant War *Galactic War *Swarm War |role=*escort and protection of larger vessels *deployment of ground forces *extended patrol and rapid response duties |commission=March 3, 2549 |retired= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command |captains= }} UNSC ''Resurgence'' (FFG-3014) was a ''Remembrance''-class frigate in service with the United Nations Space Command during the Human-Covenant War. The Resurgence was constructed above between November 2546 and her commission in March 2549; and was the second vessel of the class's Group II production (the first being [[UNSC Reunion|UNSC Reunion]]), which featured several improvements including the addition of twelve dual turrets. Resurgence saw a long and distinguished serving career, beginning with service in the until its dissolution in late 2552. With the fleet, the Resurgence participated in the battles of and , surviving the former unscathed and being severely damaged during the latter. Resurgence fled the battle having lost large sections of armour plating, vented most of her atmosphere through several hull breaches, without operational weapon or sensor systems, and with one of her two reactors completely offline. After miraculously escaping to via two random slipspace jumps, powered by the remaining, critically damaged reactor, Resurgence was moored at a repair yard orbiting the world. Here she was scheduled to be repaired and returned to service, but was involved in the when this had barely commenced. In desperation during the battle, the ship's guns were armed and manned against forces assaulting the world. Later, the semi-intact vessel was the setting of a firefight between of the 28th Shock Troops Battalion and , who were attempting to retrieve navigation data to locate other Human colonies. In actual fact, Resurgence's central navigation unit had been removed and stored at a secure location on Earth's surface. While the vessel's internal structure took heavy damage during the firefight, she remained otherwise largely undamaged following the conclusion of the battle. After , Resurgence was quickly repaired and returned to active duty; the UNSC was drastically short of operational ships, and repairing damaged ones was less resource-demanding than building them from scratch. Following this, she served in the Remnant War, participating in Operation: KEY HOLE and Operation: REAR GUARD in April and May 2553 respectively. Resurgence later conducted a combat patrol near the UNSC's border in support of Operation: PRIMROSE, and was present for the Battle of Korll, in which she took minor damage. In 2561, the Resurgence underwent a refit which fitted her with the latest Human technology, including advanced weaponry, armour, sensors and shielding systems. Resurgence later served through some of the last battles of the war, being involved in Operation:GRAVE DIGGER, as well as present at the Oriana Campaign and the Battle of Glorious Salvation, the last engagement of the war. Along with the rest of the Remembrance-class, Reunion was due to be retired from front line service and placed in reserve in 2620. However, she continued to serve as a result of the outbreak of the Galactic War; her retirement was later postponed indefinitely as a result of the emerging Swarm War in 2633. Operational History Human-Covenant War Remnant War Interwar period Swarm War